Mystery Girl
Mackenzie's sister is coming to town, and she says they will be staying with her. The girl helps Zuri with her doll, and then Zuri tells Jessie. But Jessie tells her to stay out of the Ross' lives because she may be dangerous for the kids. But she's having trouble getting Mystery Girl out. Scene 1 (Mackenzie walks over to Emma and Katie; scene-Central Park) Mackenzie(sigh)-Hi guys. Emma-What's wrong, Mackenzie? Did you look at Luke? Mackenzie-(laughs) No! My little sister's coming to town. Emma-Coming to town? She doesn't live with you? Mackenzie-No, my parents are divorced, so I live with my mom and she lives with my dad. Katie-Cool! What's her name? Mackenzie-Well, she says that she wants- (she gets interrupted by Jessie) Jessie-Girls, you haven't, you know, seen Zuri around? Katie-You lost Zuri? Jessie-No, no, no, it's not like that, it's just I may or may not have turned around for a few moments and, well, what do you know? She's gone! Emma-Uh huh. Jessie-Okay, point is I need to find her before she gets herself into trouble again. Mackenzie-That's not our problem. We have places to be and sisters to kill. Jessie-Excuse me? Mackenzie-You don't wanna know. (Then Mackenzie leaves) THEME SONG Scene 2 (Zuri is hiding somewhere in the park with Milly the Mermaid; of course no one can see her) Zuri-Milly! Hang in there, I'll get you a first aid kit! Don't worry, I won't tell Jessie that you fell. If she finds out, she won't care that you're hurt. She doesn't believe in the Magic of the Sea! (circles her arms to gesture this) Zuri-Okay, I need a BandAid, a watering can, a bucket of sea worms, and a pair of tweezers! Zuri-Hmm, that sounded a lot easier in my head... Zuri-If only there was someone who cared about you. Mysty (Mystery Girl abbreiviated;) (appears out of nowhere)- I can help! (Zuri is about to scream, but Misty covers her mouth) Misty-Don't scream, Zuri. If you scream, I can't help you. (Zuri rips off her hand) Zuri-Who are you, how do you know my name, and what are you doing here? Misty-I think this will answer your question. (She places a small first aid kit on whatever's in front of her i.e. table, ground, etc.) Zuri(gasps)-Cool! How did you know? Misty-That's classified. Zuri-Uh, ok... But what's in the box? Misty(opens it)-Let's see, we got bandages, wipes, scissors, glue (if she has broken bones, that might not be the best), and even her very own... (she pulls out a lollipop) Misty-Lollipop! Zuri-Yay! But what about the other stuff? Misty-What do you mean? The sea worms and such? Don't worry, you don't need that. Just keep her near water. Oh, and make sure she stays away from danger. Zuri-That's gonna be hard with Luke around. Misty(laughs) Zuri-Thanks so much! Can I ask you something? Misty-Sure! Zuri-Do you believe in mermaids? Misty-Of course! Why do you think I came? It's the Magic of the Sea! (does the same thing Zuri did) Zuri-I know, right! Misty-Oops! Gotta run! Another customer awaits! Zuri-Huh? Misty(laughs)-Good-bye for now! (she leaves) Zuri-Wait! Zuri-Well that was weird. Scene 3 (Ravi is in his room groaning and sighing and stuff when Luke walks in) Luke-Keep it down in here! I'm trying to watch America's Top Ten Zoo Mishaps. I want to see what happens to the zebra and the giraffe, and trust me, it does not look pretty. (he laughs) Ravi- I don't understand. Luke-Well, when you put a giraffe in the same cage as a zebra- Ravi-No! I meant Mr. Kipling! I've been feeding him every day, but he hasn't eaten a thing! Luke-Uh, I think I'll just go now. Ravi-No! You must stay and help Mr. Kipling. Luke-No, that's boring. And you know how many teeth marks are on my arms? Ravi- Please? (he does puppy dog face) Luke-(sighs)Fine. But not because of that lame puppy dog face, but I realized I really don't wanna see what comes out of that giraffe. (Ravi is disgusted) (Luke looks around and sees a tipped over bowl) Luke-Here's your problem. Ravi(gasps)-You mean, there is an evil spirit tipping over bowls and making Mr. Kipling eat them? Luke-Um, that made no sense. I meant, I think there were desserts in that bowl. Mr. Kipling probably ate them, so he wasn't hungry when you fed him. Ravi-Oh, now I get it. Wow, Luke, I can't believe you ''figured this out. Luke-Please, this wasn't hard at all. Your job feeding Mr. Kipling is easy. Ravi-What? Are you saying that taking care of Mr. Kipling doesn't take work? Luke-Not really. Ravi-Well, it does! And besides, trying to be "cool" isn't exactly hard either. Luke- For you, it is. Ravi-That's it! How about for a day, we switch places. I have to be cool, and you have to take care of Mr. Kipling. Luke-You're on. This'll be a pice of cake. Ravi-I agree! (Luke leaves backwards and their both making faces at each other and whatnot) Scene 4 (Zuri runs to Jessie, still at the park) Zuri-Jessie, Jessie! Jessie-Oh, thank goodness. Now, don't ever run off again. You know I can't keep an eye on you if you're, well, out of eyesight. Zuri-Yeah, but look and what happened to Millie! Jessie-Look, I know the sun gives her a tan, but it's good to have- Zuri-No, no, not that. Millie was hurt, but this girl came up to me and gave me a mer-first aid kit! Jessie-Girl? Who? You know you shouldn't be talking to- Zuri-Strangers, I know. But this girl was nice, and ''she ''came up to ''me. She gave Millie Band-Aids and even her own magical lollipop! Jessie-What makes it magical? Zuri-It's coconut. Millie's favorite flavor! Jessie-Okay, but we don't know this girl, right? Zuri-Not yet. But I wanna find her and ask her to play dolls with me. She could sure come in handy when Millie and Chubby the bear have another fight. Jessie-What? Don't you like stuffing for dinner? (she laughs) (Zuri isn't laughing, so Jessie clears her throat quickly and stops) Jessie-I know how much you like this girl. But you don't know her. We don't know what she could do to you. Zuri-But, Jessie!- Jessie-No. We won't speak to this girl again, okay? Zuri-(sighs)Fine. Jessie-Good. Now, keep playing and DON'T run off again. Zuri- Come on, Millie. We're not appreciated here. (Zuri runs off) Jessie-Well! Scene 5 (Ravi is at school with Luke's clothes) Ravi(no accent)-Sup people! Ravi(To different people)-Wassup? Nice shoes! You're seriously wearing that? It's not the 1760's! Hey, girl! (Emma wlaks up to him) Ravi-Sup blonde? Emma-Ravi? What are you doing? Ravi-My name's Luke. Duh! Emma-Um, ok.... Well, Luke, where's Ravi? Ravi-Does it look like I care? Now run along, don't you have some dumb blonde convention to go to? Emma-Normally, I'd insult you back. But look at yourself. I really don't need to. (she leaves) (Ravi shrugs then starts talking with someone else when Luke comes over) Luke-I can't be shown like you in school, Ravi. Ravi-What do you mean? I'm Luke! And we made a deal. We're switching lives, remember? Luke-But, Ravi- Ravi(louder)-I don't know why you keep calling me Ravi, but it's getting annoying. Luke(sighs)-Fine.But Mr. Kipling's parked outside and he might get towed. Ravi-You brought your lizard to school? Luke-What? The rules say no dogs. They never said anything about giant lizards! (Ravi sighs and slaps his head to his forehead in distress) Scene 6 (Emma and Katie walk up to Zuri in the living room) Emma-What ya doing, Zuri? Zuri-Nothing! Katie-Sounds like something to me. Zuri-Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell Jessie. Emma-Okay. What is it? Zuri-I met this girl in the park who was really nice to me. She helped Millie the Mermaid and everything! Emma-Who is it? Zuri-I don't know her name. She just came up to me out of nowhere, then left all of a sudden. Katie-Well, are you sure she's trying to help you? If you don't know who she is, then we don't know what she could do to you. Zuri(sighs)-Jessie said the same thing. I know Mystery Girl was trying to help me. She's nice. Katie-Well, people can seem nice at first, but it doesn't tell who they really are. Emma-Yeah, take it from us, Zuri. Whoever it was is probably a psycho. Anyway, we came to see if you could help us make Ravi and Luke's lives miserable. Their pretending to be each other. Zuri-Why? Emma-They're Luke and Ravi. When have we ever known them to do something that makes sense? Zuri-You got that right. Katie-How about you help us? It'll help take your mind off this Mystery Girl. Zuri(sigh)-Okay. Let's go! (she runs up the stairs but before Emma and Katie can do the same, Jessie hurries into the living room) Jessie(whispers-Hey, was Zuri just talking to you about Mystery Girl? Emma-Were you spying on us again? Jessie-I'm trying to catch Mystery Girl before she can harm Zuri. You with me? Emma-No. Katie(at the same time as Emma)-Yes. Emma-Wait what? Katie-Mystery Girl could be dangerous. Emma-Yeah, but Zuri needs her friends. Katie-I guess, but what kind of kid suddenly appears, gives Zuri something for Millie, and then just leaves? I mean, how does she know about Millie anyway? Emma-I guess you're right. Fine, Jessie, we're with you. Jessie-Good. The next time she comes, we have to trap her. Katie-Okay. But why are you whispering? Jessie-I, I don't know. Scene 7 Scene 8 (Ravi goes in his room where Luke already is) Luke: (with Ravi's accent) What are you doing in my room? Ravi: (with his accent) The question is: What are you doing in my room? Get out, Luke! Luke: What are you talking about? ''You're ''Luke. Did you eat too much of your daily crazy cereal or something? Ravi-You realized you just called yourself crazy. Luke-No, I called you crazy. Seriously, Luke, you seem a little slow today. And why are you trying to imitate my German accent? Ravi: (with accent) German? Luke:(with accent) Yes, silly Luke. Just because I'm from India, doesn't mean I have a Indian accent. Ravi-(with accent) Yes, it kind of does! Luke-Anyway, I'm doing great with Mr. Kipling. He's never looked happier! Ravi-(with accent)-Oh, sure, like you kept Mr. Kipling happy for more than two minutes. Luke-What do you mean? I was with Mr. Kipling before he hatched! Of course I could keep him happy! Ravi(with accent)-You know what, never mind. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2